


Holy Shit He Glows

by Aaravosa (Lokiiwood)



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Humor, Mild Sexual Content, Parody, This is a thesaurus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 17:24:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18855607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lokiiwood/pseuds/Aaravosa
Summary: Looking for some ideas on how to describe Aaravos?Here's an entire thesaurus wrapped up in a reader who justcan'tshut up about his starry skin.





	Holy Shit He Glows

What the hell am I looking at? No, what in _heavens_ am I looking at? Could it be?

Blinking doesn’t cast his blinding form away, beating with the heat and terrifying brilliance of the sun. But alas, it can’t be the mere _sun_ , he is twinkling with the touch of a thousand stars - if they could even be counted. Constellations dot his skin, constellations coruscate in their confounding and cardiac arrest-inducing captivation.

“What is your name?” I beg and plead to the glinting god that graces my presence.

“Aaravos,” he replies, mouth upturned in a scandalous smirk that silences any further questions but cannot draw me away from his sparkling body’s scintillations.

Yes, with his simple reply, he takes but a weak step forward that wraps my attention around the winking whites of his leg. How is it possible for such luster to be in one elf? Indeed, his luminescence has left me jaw- and thighs-open. In this blip of time, my body yearns to taste those flickers, yearns for how his flashes might sink into the most sensitive part of my flesh.

Does he know? My eyes follow his flitting hand as it falls under my chin, forcing me to concentrate on his fulgurating freckles. They tick just as the seconds do, although each feels like an hour under his gaze. My eyes, hyperfocused on his glittering, are finally torn away as he gives me my heart’s deepest desire - his lips on mine.

I don’t know what this shining saint wants, but I let him seek past the confines of my tongue. I would collapse if not for his glimmering arm around my waist as he pulls away, taking my soul with him.

He’s dazzling, a daring manifestation of the spangling nebulous and I know I’ve already been swallowed into his cosmos. The galaxy - his being - he holds me flush against and I wonder what words he would like to hear and if it’s possible for me to form them even in my head, let alone out of my throat.

“Aaravos,” I manage to say to my gleaming greatness.

He enjoys the sound of his name, pressing a thumb of starlight to my cheek and caressing it. I melt into it as one would expect to make their way into the ether, as all might fear to vanish into the void. But he grounds me with me his glistering fingers, lets me know his lights are real, that the way they dart and dance aren’t my imagination. His golden eyes radiate an inexplicable energy that forces me to trust him and convinces me that the act is alright. They effulge and I bathe in it, finally letting go.

“I need you,” I then say, knowing my bodily response to the winkle of his entity tells him the obvious.

Thus, the spark between us is as real as the sparks woven in his skin. Illuminated by his illuminations, I take his hand and let him lead me to wherever he desires. I watch from behind him as he continues to flare and blaze, thinking how even if those balls of gas burned my palm that I would still enjoy it. He turns to give me a small smile, letting me smolder under its phosphorescence until I’m eagerly picking up my pace by his side.

Away we travel, my frail human hand in his incandescent one. I am bewitched, I know, by everything that has sheen - his eyes, his smile, his skin. I might perish from my foolishness, so blindly and readily being captured and charmed.

But I don’t care, will never care, consequences be damned and damning. Because in the deepest pits of my heart - no, even if it wasn’t -  I see that holy _shit_...he glows.

**Author's Note:**

> ahshfdqueuxbzmalshd


End file.
